


Table for Four

by crna_macka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her phone notification chimes at the same time Lucy stops on her way past Kara’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "Kara/Lucy prompt: Double date of sorts with Lois and Clark."

_-Pick one_ , Kara texts, including quick shots of two blue shirts.  
  
- _You don’t have to impress anyone tonight_ , Alex reminds her. - _Pretty sure you’re related to one of them.  
  
_ _-Ha ha funny Alex :(  
_ _-Pick one pleeeeeeease  
  
_ Kara sighs and tries not to glare too hard at her options. Slacks, she can do herself. She’s already decided against a skirt because - Lucy says - this is just a casual dinner. Which is easy for Lucy to say because she’s spent more time around Lois and Clark, both as individuals and as a couple. And now here’s Kara, realizing that Lucy probably knows her cousin better than Kara does, and it’s so _weird_ -  
  
Her phone notification chimes at the same time Lucy stops on her way past Kara’s room.  
  
“You’re not dressed yet?” Lucy asks, and it’s probably rhetorical because Kara would _not_ ever go out looking like this, for certain. She can be forgetful, but shirts are a must, plus some kind of footwear because it’s just not practical to think that absolutely no one will notice a girl with bare feet - “Oh my god, are you still texting your sister?”  
  
Kara cringes at the exasperation in Lucy’s tone, knowing this could be a sore point later. “It’s not that I don’t trust your judgment, it’s just Alex _always_ helped with this stuff before.” She gestures vaguely, hoping her own obvious incompetence at this point will soften the blow.  
  
Lucy breezes past, a tiny bundle of Lane energy and determination, picking up either shirt to compare against Kara’s frame. “Neither,” she decides, returning the hangars to the racks. Kara sneaks a peek at her phone while Lucy is busy.  
  
- _You know I don’t pick clothes via text, no good lighting  
_ _-Don’t you have to go soon?  
_  
“Here.” Lucy hands Kara a gauzy green blouse and commandeers her phone. She puts it well out of reach as Kara watches mournfully and fumbles her way into the shirt. Lucy returns to help, smoothing the lines and drape with affectionate efficiency.  
  
“You know you can talk to me about this stuff, too,” Lucy says quietly. Kara blushes; she knows Lucy doesn’t mean picking out clothes. And she knows Lucy won’t be happy if she gives in to her instinct to deflect by playing dumb.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s not the same,” Kara sighs. “You’re _part_ of it.”  
  
Lucy’s hands still against her breastbone and Kara mentally backtracks. “I mean, you’re going to be there and you’re not nervous and they’re kind of _your_ family, even Clark…”  
  
One hand reaches to cup the back of Kara’s neck, pulling gently as Lucy goes up on tiptoe to give Kara a soft, silencing kiss. “And as family goes, these two should be the least of your worries.”  
  
Kara knows that. She remembers. She gulps.


End file.
